The Energy Harvester
The Energy Harvester is a dimension that Yamato was first introduced to by the King of the Gohma, the Gohma Viitra. It is a dimension only known to be accessible by the Royal Family of The Enlightened or the Gohma. Overview The realm from which Gohma themselves are birthed, the realm holds a vast amount of raw, impure Mantra, on such a large scale/quantity it threatens to make all Mantra impure, including that which is held by the user of such a dimension. As the dimension of corruption, a vast amount of souls from lost warriors and fallen knights all swarm the endless void, constantly threatening to attack the intruder who has appeared to train, sending him out of the darkness and back into reality. The atmosphere of the Location constantly emits a special brand of Mantra that restricts, to an extent the flow of Mantra, making it harder to utilize it against the enemy, which constantly acclimates as the user's Mantra control improves, always remaing a challenge. The gravity of the Energy Harvester also starts at 50x Earth's Gravity, slowly increasing everytime something is accomplished. Within the Energy Harvester, users are forced to complete challenges and quests, with each challenge/quest resulting in an in-dimension boon. These quests/challenges teach the user skills they might need as a warrior, including even spying and stealth. The darkest of the Gohma also live here, as the vengeful spirit of the destroyed planet of Vitellus is right beyond the dimensional barriers. Mythical creatures and even powerful monsters all live here, terrorizing the "cities" of the Energy Harvester. As you adapt to the enemies here, they also adapt to you and your fighting style. There is no way to defeat this dimension, only end it in a stalemate against the limitless forces of the Energy Harvester. The enemies in fact, will rush to attack you should you fall to the power of the impure Mantra, preventing you from becoming corrupted. It is rare, but not completely unheard of, to merge with this corruption and attain even greater power. There are sections of this dimension dedicated to the training of the different Mantra types, identifying themselves to the user by having a glow corresponding to each type. The ultimate challenge is the Rainbow Mantra training. If the user develops new forms and methods of controlling their Mantra, they will be temporarily rewarded with an opportunity to regain their lost energy before going again. The Energy Harvester comes fully decked as if a video game with a currency based highly in real-world economics. Users can spend it on one-time energy refills, potions and other such things but this is balanced by the fact that their opponents can also do the same. Further out, there is a sepeate sector for the training of Kenjutsu, aiding the wielder in manipulating their Wailing Dark's base form before it awakens. Powerful swordsmen emerge to attack the user. It should be said that time runs differently inside here, 6 hours outside being quarter of a year inside. The user's aging is temporarily suspended, and the Enlightened who enter can gain access to tomes and scrolls detailing their power and history after quests, challenges or training sectors. There are various types of opponents, and for every type of opponent you defeat you can gain territory, populated by the manifestations of a few allies you wish to practice fighting alongside with. These can either be corporeal temporarily, whereby the ally is literally transported for one quest/challenge, and then sent back to where they were prior, or ethereal manifestations that can replicate the attacks, but transfer no experience to the originals. It also takes on the properties of a dimension if the portal was opened up in that dimension, i.e, opening up the portal to the Energy Harvester in Skulfn Cairn results in an amalgam of both dimensions. This is extremely efficient for dual-training purposes and results in the best of both worlds. Manifestation of the user's worst fears and past enemies always show up every now and then, aiming to attack the user. Finding the Training Area of their parents and their teammates, Yamato and Azazel have managed to incorporate the features of The New Warriors' Training Zone, for greater combat training capabilities. In addition to simply having the Gohma and the other enemies of the dimension, there is now a synthesized army that has the ability to teleport their troops into any "city" or near the users of the dimension, and attack them. Time also has slown down again, with 6 hours being an entire half of a year now. The mechanical army is so large it is impossible to defeat them unless the main body is found and destroyed. The Energy Harvester also comes with fun minigames, such as arm-wrestling a replica of N.E.M.E.S.I.S, whose strength keeps going down to match the user's until they can rival his own. If an unconventional method is used to beat him, he will simply adapt to that method and it will be impossible to beat him again like that for that particular person. After that, there is a stage in which one must attack a spot as fast as possible, with the fastest winning. There is one for punches, kicks, grapples and energies, causing them to gain the ability to generate their energies at a phenomenal speed and move at speeds on another level from most beings. Category:Locations Category:Pages added by Vegeta2314 Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Lookout I/II Category:Dimension